An Odd Pair
by WolfDiva
Summary: They make an odd pair, anyone could see that. [fifty Ty LeeXThe Boulder sentences for the 1sentence community]


**Ring**

His fingers tremble slightly as he hands her the small circle of stone but the effect is ruined when he proudly proclaims, "The Boulder made it himself."

**Hero**

When Ty Lee returned to the Fire Nation they called her a hero for helping conquer Ba Sing Se but she didn't feel like one.

**Memory**

The first thing Ty Lee said when she met The Boulder was, "Hey there, cutie."

**Box**

Not that he'd say it out loud, mind you, but The Boulder always felt romantic relationships boxed him into a corner.

**Run**

His handsome face was set in a deep frown at the behavior of the small group of thugs but Ty Lee had disabled the leader and sent the others running before he could do anything.

**Hurricane**

Rubbing his numb arm ruefully, The Boulder muttered to himself about how a woman's temper could come on unexpectedly.

**Wings**

Ty Lee didn't have wings but she could still gracefully jump through the air higher than anyone else he'd known before.

**Cold**

The Boulder didn't like the way the knife thrower looked at him through half opened eyes even when Ty Lee told him that was the way Mai always looked at people.

**Red**

She grinned playfully as he turned red with embarrassment at her compliment.

**Drink**

"The Boulder would like to buy you a drink, ma'am."

**Midnight**

"I'm sorry, Azula has a very strict curfew."

**Temptation**

The open road had taunted him ever since they were wed though the idea of actually leaving her behind was frightening.

**View**

Both of them had disagreed with the views of their families and that's why they ran away when they were younger; although Ty Lee never felt the need to change her name like he did.

**Music**

It wasn't before long that Ty Lee found out that his musical tastes were somewhat lacking.

**Silk**

He had girlfriends before but she seemed the softest.

**Cover**

When she came back from the Fire Nation, The Boulder knew the perfect place to lay low for a while.

**Promise**

"The Boulder promises that he won't let them find Ty Lee."

**Dream**

She said dreams were important and some could even tell the future if read properly, he never believed her although secretly he wished he did.

**Candle**

The Boulder had blanched when the candle flame grew larger when his toddler son had wandered close by it.

**Talent**

Both of them had a talent and both had once used that talent to entertain until an unforeseeable event provoked a career change.

**Silence**

When Ty Lee had told him that she was pregnant, there had been a quiet minute then The Boulder had fainted (though, out of pride, this is another thing he will not admit).

**Journey**

"Are we there yet, Boulder?"

**Fire**

Though Ty Lee would like to admit that she was never a part of the Fire Nation, the fact still remains that her son is a Firebender.

**Strength**

He calls himself "The Boulder" because he wants a name that seems as strong as he feels.

**Mask**

When The Boulder finally returns to his birthplace, he has to play the part of a son that wants to settle down.

**Ice**

They don't make it to their destination before winter but the thin layer of ice covering the fields is beautiful when the sun rises.

**Fall**

However, The Boulder always walks barefoot and he, much to the amusement of Ty Lee, always falls on slippery patches of ice.

**Forgotten**

"The Boulder has forgotten how small this place is."

**Dance**

She dances beautifully, The Boulder thinks to himself.

**Body**

Ty Lee liked how he looked standing there with beads of sweat dotting his body from a hard day of training.

**Sacred**

The Boulder was raised to be a gentleman to all females but he feels like he has shirked this duty somehow.

**Farewells**

Knowing that he can't stand saying goodbye, Ty Lee left for the Fire Nation without saying goodbye but she promises to herself that she will return one day.

**World**

The world is a logical and stern place so Ty Lee had long ago decided to be as illogical and positive as she can just to spite it.

**Formal**

Against the wishes of Ty Lee, the wedding is a formal and traditional affair.

**Fever**

Ty Lee had to disable The Boulder once when he had gotten himself sick because that was the only way she could get him to rest.

**Laugh**

Out of all her traits, he likes her laugh the best just because he hears it so often.

**Lies**

The Boulder coughed nervously at the sight of the old woman in front of him then murmured, waving a hand towards Ty Lee "Mother, this is Oma, my wife."

**Forever**

Even Ty Lee understands that nothing lasts forever.

**Overwhelmed**

The Boulder's old mother eyed Ty Lee wearily and said, "You finally came home, Lao, and you brought a tramp with you."

**Whisper**

"Don't be hard on her," The Boulder had whispered to Ty Lee afterwards, "She's just surprised."

**Wait**

"Don't leave yet, _please_," Ty Lee had called out to his fleeing back and to his surprise he came back.

**Talk**

Rumors spread fast in small villages and as soon as The Boulder heard the one about his son he knew they couldn't stay there any longer.

**Search**

"The Boulder is sorry but we should search for another place to live."

**Hope**

They had hoped the child would look like an Earth Kingdom citizen and he did but unfortunately their son had inherited Firebending from an uncle Ty Lee couldn't remember the name of.

**Eclipse**

The Day of the Black Sun had passed without event for them, safe out of the Fire Nation's reach.

**Gravity**

If she was an Airbender, Ty Lee couldn't offend gravity anymore than she already did.

**Highway**

As soon as they could, they started out on the road again.

**Unknown**

The unknown loomed up like a great mountain but they weren't afraid.

**Lock**

There was something about the acrobat's eyes that had locked his into place.

**Breathe**

When their son was born, he had to leave to catch his breath alone and to think.

* * *

Done for the 1sentence livejournal community. Yep, another Ty Lee/The Boulder fic. A pure crack pairing but that's why I like it so much. No complaining on the pairing, please. 


End file.
